The Trip To 6 Flags 2: Journey To Magic Mountain
by ConfusedToTheWorld
Summary: Ken moves across the country. Making friends and forgetting about the past she finds a job at the extremely local 6 flags. But she finds herself along with one of her best friends lock in the park. Meeting up with Bugs and Daffy, they find new arrivals.
1. Chapter 1 Memories

Chapter 1

Two Years latter.

Moving across the country is hard. Exactly 2 years later from when I last saw Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. The moved cause me to leave Massatuchets and head for southern California. I am now in 11th grade I had to take care of some money things. Like gas for the car and money for lunch. So I had to get a job. Not many things where open but at the local 6 flags. That all the natives called Magic Mountain. Its okay I called mine Riverside. And I am lucky enough to live about 10 mints away; I can even see it some times at my high school: Golden Valley. It wasn't the best view, but you could still see it.

Sense it had been so long since I really thought about what happened that weekend, I ended up forgetting it. I did not have Jen around to remind me since I left not long after. I did have my friend Simon. He was just about the only friend I had out here, other than April. But April does not work at Magic Mountain, yet. Simon and I are good friends, nothing more. We worked at the same stand in the park and hung out at school. He was about 5 foot 6, dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. I looked the same for the most part with some changes. I had grown a whopping 3 inches so now I was 5 foot 1. I had maturcherd body wise as well. I was thinner yes, I had no problem with the fact I could fit into a size 2 gens. That was all I could talk about for a week. That whole time making Simon feel very uncomfortable in the process, but I was not a stick either. I had curves and a larger chest. I let my hair grow from shoulder length to my waist.

As the day came to an end Simon and I where the last one to lock up. I had changed out of the uniform and into the normal close that I always have in my bag under the counter. Our stand was near some bathrooms. So changing was always easy. And they where the nice bathrooms too, the ones by one of my favorite roller coasters, scream, So I was wherein a pair of blue jeans and an orange tea shirt. Walking to the gate we saw that it was pad locked shut. Simon ran up to it and pulled on the gate.

"Help! Help! Some one help us!" he called. That is when I herd some thing move.

"Simon, shut up" I said

"Help, help" He contended.

"Simon" I said again smacking him in the back of his head, He stopped shaking the gate and comely said: "Thank you" and let go of the gate. The noise stopped. Putting the draw string bag over my shoulder I walked over to where I thought the noise was coming from. I pushed around the bushes and saw a small Rabbit whole.

"Really? I was freaked out over a rabbit?" I asked my self

"Ken, What are we going to so. My phone does not get service here. Stupid t-Mobil" Simon said. I looked at my phone and saw that it had died. Darn it for thinking that I could go the whole day with out charging.

"Well. Looks like we are stuck" I finally said. That was the first time that I had remembered what had happened. But it seemed like a dream. _And they where right there as no way out of the park. I am stuck here for the next for weeks or 3 days I don't know what time to go by. I tried to get the lock on the gate to come off some more but I can_ _barley move the stupid lock._

"Ken, Ken" Simon said shaking my arm. We where sitting on one of the benches. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Fine, just thinking." I replied. Simon nodded as if he understood. Simon knew just about everything about me. From what color my room is to when I got my cycle. Which I always tended to hide very well, he just figured it out once. But I never told him about this. I wasn't even sure if it was a real memory or a dream. That is part of the reason why I never told him. 'Is it a memory or is a dream?' I racked my bran for more of the dream or memory. Or what ever it was. I did not get much more. Some things about Paragliding and root beer. I herd some more noises. I got up from the bench and looked around the bushes near the ice cream story that I had a great passion for. I mean come on, if you can make chocolate ice cream better by adding chocolate syrup and brownie chunks than it is good in my book. I just have to work it off latter. Finding nothing I walked back to the bench. "Simon, How long is the park closed?" I asked

"Three long days" he said hanging his head. "Maybe if I can climb to the top of X2 I can get service on the phone.

"Oh no you are not! X2 is like the biggest ride here. You are so not climbing that. IF you die, one it would be on my head and two, I would loose a friend. No that is out of the question." I scolded as well as smacking his arm. That is when his phone let out a long beep. Looking at his phone we put it on the ground. Any time something starts to beep randomly, is not a really go sign. The beep got louder and all of a sudden it exploded.

"Wow" we both said. Simon got in front of me and blocked the explosion.

"Simon! Are you okay?" I looked at his back. Nothing happened to him. "Wow smart one! Don't do that you could have gotten hurt!" I said, smacking his arm.

"Sorry. Wanted to make sure that you where alright." He said. The beep came from my bag. I put it down on the ground and walked away waiting to see what was going to happen. When that bag exploded I herd a loud "Tada" the smoke cleared. There was a boy. About Simons height and had black hair.

"Who are you?" I asked allowed coughing due to the smoke.

"Oh Ken, you don't remember me. I am hurt. I could only hope that you would remember the one, the only, Matt." As he said that a world pool of memories came back to me.

"_Matt, My name is Matt."_

"_Ken I have a gun here and either you shoot one of them or you are here for 4 weeks and that is if I let you go"_

"_I win the prize."_

"_What do you want Matt? What do you want? How about you Peter? What are you thinking in that mind of yours?" I yelled waving a fist in the air._

"Oh my gosh, you are real. That was never a dream. That was all real." I yelled not believing what I was seeing. I would get dreams every once in a while about him. About being locked in a room, but I thought they were dreams.

"Ken what are you talking about?" Simon asked.

"Tell him. He is already part of it now." Matt said.

"Simon. A few years back I had to deal with Matt and it was not a pretty sight. I will explain more when, this scum is gone." I said not taking my eyes off of Matt. "Wait" I said still trying to figure things out.

"There we go Ken. Think it though." Matt prompted.

"If you are real then that mean. . . No, that can be? They can't be, can they?"

"What" Simon asked confused.

"Good job Ken" Mat said. There was a puff of smoke and just as he came he disappeared. Ken's mind was over loaded with information and memories. Matt was real. And he remembers her. Ken did everything she could to stop her mind from thinking what it wanted to. She did not want to admit that Bugs and daffy where alive to. Part of forgetting everything was making her self believe that they where just cartoons. Nothing more. Not only did she have to accept it once more she had to explain it was well. Now the question remains. "Where are they?"

"Ken what is going on?" Simon asked. I sighed.

"History is repeating its self." I said.


	2. Chapter 2 Long Time No See

Chapter 2

I walked over to the remands of my bag. Nothing survived the explosion. Everything was torn to shreds. My uniform, phone, snack and I pod. I sighed.

"Ken. I don't get what is happening?" Simon said desperate to get some answers. I sat on the ground.

"Okay. Two years when I lived in Massatuchets, I went to Riverside, the 6 flags park, Riverside, with my friend Jen. She ended up leaving and I passed out. Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck where there to help me out. I know it sounds off but go with me here. But I did not know that they had placed a bet on my head, against Matt, the boy you just saw. Then I had to deal with my boyfriend at the time, Peter, he showed up and made things a whole lot worse. SO I ended up doing the challenge and winning to a point. I moved out here not even a month later." I explaned.

"Wow, um, wow" Simon said. "Why did you not tell me about this?"

"Because I thought it was a dream. I thought the whole thing was something that was in my head. But with Matt showing up and I am forced remember the whole thing." Simon hugged me and helped me up.

'"One step at a time" he said and I nodded.

"Here is the thing, we don't know what is going on. And last I knew Bugs and Daffy lived at Riverside." I said. So not knowing what to do we just started to walk around the park, till we thought of something. We did not have to think long because we herd some talking up ahead. I looked around, we where by Revolution. That was at most a 2 min walk.

"Simon, stay here, I'm going to check it out" I whispered

"Ken" he whispered back. He was going to say more but I cut him off.

"Trust me" I said and hid in the bushes trying to here what was being said.

"Look Bugs we can't even be sure that she is here." A voice said, the voice had a touch of lisp in it.

"Look Daffy, we have to make sure that she is alright, I mean we have her and the others to take care of too." Another voice replied. Getting a better look I saw that it was Bugs and Daffy. I gasped quietly. The bushes where pushed away. I was looking at the ground and then I was Bug's feet. Looking up I smiled.

"Hi Bugs long time no see." I said. Bugs pulled me off the ground.

"Well looks likes we just solved one problem." Bugs said.

"Now if life was just that easy" Daffy replied. "Now let's go"

"Wait Simon" I said running back though the brush to where Simon was still standing.

"Simon?" Bugs and daffy asked at the same time looking at each other.

"Come on Simon, we are safe now come on" I said Pulling on his arm. But Simon stayed where he was.

"Ken, are you sure?" He asked.

"Simon, this is Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck we are talking about. Trust them, and if you don't trust them then trust me." I said, as I stopped pulling on his arm.

"You put a lot of pressure on your self, you know that right." He said.

"I would not ask it if I could not keep it" I said looking up at him

"Fine" he said. I smiled and dragged him up to where Bugs and Daffy where still waiting.

"Bugs, Daffy this is Simon. Simon, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck." I said.


	3. Chapter 3 Having A Mystery On My Hands

Chapter 3

We walked to Bug's home for Magic Mountain. The place was huge. Stuck out of the ground. Granted it was part of the park and meant for little kids but that is where we went. We walked into the hollowed out tree and bugs pressed a button on the bottom of the fake table. The floor turned into an elevator and we watched as we saw the walls grow even taller. I looked over at Simon. He was still in shock over this whole thing. And he had a right to be. I mean I was too when it first happened to me, I just acted differently. When the floor cam to a stop we all step off the circle and on to the other floor. And we watched as what we came down on went back up. The place was completely white, with tile and high ceilings it was something out of a movie. One of the old movies, where only the rich people had the nice houses.

"How much did this place cost" I asked.

"Oh not that much, about 3 Million" Bugs said walking ahead of us. Simon and I stopped. How can that be 'not that much'? But I was not going to press that. As I started to walk forward again Simon spoke causing me to stop and stair at him till he stopped talking

"Not that much! Are you kidding me. Ken and I live in a rented trailer park . What we would give for a house that has more than 5 rooms." Simon said.

"Simon. Shh!" I said. Bugs and Daffy did not hear that comment either that or they ignored it. We followed them into a room. Daffy found a chair and sat down. Simon stood next to me and Bugs stood in the middle of the room. After a silence bugs turned to me and spoke.

"Boy, girl, how have you grown."

"Three whole inches" I said Simon snickered and I shot him a look that could kill.

"Well not so much that then but more on the feminine side. Hehe, I remember when Daffy and I thought you where a boy. Witch that kind of scares me knowing what I have got to do next." Simon stopped laughing and looked at Bugs with daggers. Simon was very protective of me. That is usually why I ended up hitting him. Telling him to knock it off. Or when he is just being stupid.

"What are you talking about?" He asked making his voice flat.

"Daffy can you go get them?" Bugs said not looking away from Simons eyes.

"Why me? I mean I am not your own personal slave Bugs" He protested.

"Daffy" Bugs said and with that Daffy walked out of the room.

"Look Bugs I want to know what is going to happen Or else I am going to take Ken and we are going to leave." HE barked.

"We can't Simon. We are stuck here. You saw how huge that lock was. We can't get out even if we wanted to. I mean I can pick my fair share of locks but I can't do that!" I said

"Well Ken I don't think you understand, me being Simon" He started

"Oh here we go the wonderful speech of 'I am Simon so I can do anything and kill my self in the processes. Mr. 'I want to clime to the top of X2" "

"Oh if you think that you are so much better"

"I never said that. I'm just pointing out again that the X2 ideas was stupid"

"Implied"

"SIMON, Shut up and let me talk." With his mouth open ready to talk back he shut it and waited for me to talk. "I have been through this before, I think I understand what is going on a little better than you. Take for example the time change." I said. Simon Looked confused. I looked at bugs practically begging him to explain it but instead he waved for me to keep going. "Time works differently in the park. In the outside word a day is a day. But in side the park a day is about a week give or take." I said.

"Okay so you do know a little more" Simon said. I patted his arm.

"Thank you, and latter I want a signed peace of paper that says that you admitted that I am right written on it."

"Ehh sorry to interrupt put I need to explain something." Simon and I turned to Bugs, letting him have the floor, in the ending this part of the argument. "Okay there is a twist, than the last time this happened. Do you remember the show Animanicas?"

"Ya" Simon said.

"No, was never big on TV and not cartoons" I said.

"Freak" Simon said

"Geek" I said back. Bug shook his head.

"Well Simon since you know maybe you can help me. Do you remember Yakko, Wakko and Dot?" HE asked

"Oh Ya. They where the ones that I watched the show for."

"Well they are part of the group this time" Bugs said.

"Bugs I got them" Daffy said.

"Ken just, be prepared." Bugs said and opened the door some more that all of them could come in. Simon stood in fount of me completely having me behind him.

"Yakko Wakko and Dot this is Simon and Ken." Daffy said. One person walked up to Simon.

"Hello SimonandKen how are you?"

"That is a weird name. " Another voice that sounded like a girls chimed.

"I don't get it" Said a third voice but this one had a liver pool accent to his.

Before Simon could say anything I poked him in the small of his back. HE made a noise like a duck with a head cold and jumped out of the way. I was smiling at what happened and that is when I meet them.

"Hello Nurse" I herd 2 voices yell and I hit the floor with the two of them on top of me.

"Forget the blonds I am feeling Burnet today" Said the boy with tan pants.

"Faboo" The other one said.

"SimonandKen, who is that?" the girl asked.

"That's Simon, I'm Ken. Now please get off of me. I don't like being on the floor." I said.

The smaller boy did. He looked at me like he understood. Which I don't know how that could be, since he was the on top of me. So it was the boy in tan pants sitting onto of my stomach. I gave up trying to move him and just lied there.

"White flag White flag" I said.

"What is the magic word?" he asked.

"Please"

"Nope"

"Magic Mountain?"

"Nope" He said smiling "What is my name?"

"I don't know" I said

"It rimes with Wakko…"

"Cheerio?"

"No. it begins with a Y." HE prompted. I thought.

"I got nothing." I said looking up at him. He did not look like and odd cartoon. But that could also be I have hung around Bugs and daffy before. But really there is only so much I can take. Before my mind gets overwhelmed.

"It ends with –akko" he prompted again "Put them together and you get. . . "

"Yakko."

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner." HE said.

"This better be a good prize." I asked. As he got off of me he reached out to me up.

"A Kiss" He said and before I had time to respond he was kissing me. I squirmed for a second but got no where he held my arms and did not let me move away. But something clicked. I don't know what it was but my body relaxed. I hated that. I tried to forced my self to go back to trying to move away, but it was almost to hard, almost. Once he had stopped I smacked him hard on his arm. As he was rubbing his arm I walked over to Simon.

"Oh I get it you and him are dating" the younger boy said.

"NO" Simon and I both yelled. The boy that kissed me cocked an eye brow. It bugged me that I could not figure out what it meant. Was he just confused, or, he had kissed me once, was his train of though going somewhere else.

"Any way." Daffy said. "Ken since you where hiding behind Simon. This is Yakko Wakko and Dot." He said pointing to each of them.

"Okay now that, that is finally done. Okay Kiddos, Daffy and I have a lot of explaining to do so I think that you should find a seat." Bugs said and we all sat on the floor.

"So I did half to the introductions. Yakko, Wakko and Dot, this is Ken and Simon." Bugs said.

"Ken. Isn't that a boy's name?" Dot asked. Bugs nodded.

"Oh boy here we go again" Daffy mumbled. Simon nudged me in the side.

"Hold on if you're a boy, one that kiss should never have happened. And Two you make one ugly boy." Yakko said.

"I don't think even dot would jump you." Wakko chimed.

"I'm not a boy. I am a girl. I look like a girl, I act like a girl. Ken is short for Kendra. But I would really would prefer it if you called me Ken." I said. That usually was my speech. Some wise guy thought it would be funny to point out that I use a boys name. Some times I got lucky and they had a name like Alex. I could turn the tables back on them. But that was not the case this time.

"Anyway. You are all here because of this one guy." Bugs started.

"Matt?" Simon asked. Daffy nodded.

"Yes. Matt. Some day he will be stopped. My idea was to get Sam in here and Have him blow off his head but Bugs would not go for that." Daffy ranted.

"Sam?" I asked Simon as Daffy went on.

"He is a cowboy who likes to play with guns" Simon put it simply. Simple was good. With everything that just happed, simple was very good. Daffy was still going on about his idea was amazing and would solve this whole thing when I decided to cut in.

"Wait, you did not make some beat on my head again did you?" I asked. If they did I was going to be ticked. I thought I had made it clear the first time that that was not a good thing.

"No. If you will let me continue I will explain." Bugs said.

"But I have not finished talking about my speech yet!" Daffy yelled.

"Eh, yeah you have Daff. We all got the point."

"What bid on your head?" Simon asked. I looked at him. He was dragged into this whole thing kicking and screaming. He did deserve to know.

"Ill tell you about it latter. Once this is done." I whispered. Simon nodded and went back to focusing on bugs.

"Well ken we where going to call you on the number you gave us two years ago. But Daff and I where not sure how that would go over." Bugs said.

"Well mu phone blue up before I found you, so I would not be able to answer any way." I said.

'Your phone blue up?" daffy asked. I nodded my head.

"Yep along with my I pod, apple, uniform and Simon's phone blue up too. All before matt stopped by for a quick visit." I said "I would not have known to look for you if Matt did not show up so I figure it was a good thing." Bugs shook his head.

"I thought we had more time. I did not think that he would be here already." Bugs said.

"What is going on that we need time?" Dot asked.

"Matt and Kevin had a small argument a few years back." Daffy started

"Small? If I remember right he kidnapped me tied me up. Shocked me with who knows how much electricity told me to kill one of you and got all buddy with my boyfriend of the time. Who to put it nicely is in a jail for a long time." I exclaimed. I bit my lip afterworlds. That was not something that I should have said. That should have stayed in. I looked at Daffy. "Sorry" I said.

"Can I just explain what is going on now please?" Bugs said.

"Please." Yakko responded.

"So Ken and Matt have a past. And due to this she had meat up with Daffy and I before. Matt is here yet again to have something with Ken. I don't know why. But that is what we have come to understand. He also has some deal with the Warner's. We have yet to figure that out yet. And to be completely open here we never expected you to bring a boy." Bugs said looking at Simon.

"Simon works here with me over by scream in the food booth. We closed up late today." I explained. Bugs continued to look Simon over.

"Sure." He said he looked back at me "Daffy and I are going to do some snooping around. You five, get to know each other. I think we will be in this for the long hall." Bugs said. He and daffy walked away. Simon stood up and pulled me up by my arm.

"Let's talk. Now" He said he and I walked to the far wall and I leaned against it. Crossing my arms not wanting to make eye contact.

"Explain what is going on I want details and I want information." Simon said. I looked passed him and saw the other people talking to them selves. I started to wonder why Matt would want them.

"Ken" Simon Said. I looked at him and sighed. I was going to have to explain. Might as well get it out of the way. I took another look at the others and saw that they started to look at me and apparently wanted to hear this too.

"I went to Riverside with Jen. She got bad sunburn and went home to get ready for a looking the grade was going. I told her I would catch up to her latter. Something happened and I passed out. Bugs and Daffy helped me but the park was closed. I was stuck, like we are now. Matt kidnapped me, tied me up and wanted me to shoot one of them. I told him no. More stuff happed, Peter got involved. Peter showed up and they created their own little alliance against me. Why I still don't know. The came up with a stupid challenge thing to see how much pain I could deal with. They cheated by shocking me. I got out of it, some how. Matt ended up letting us go. I turned peter into the cops, now he is doing time in jail for what he did to me and Jen showed up at that park on a pink moped covered for me to my mother, and plotted how to do extremely random things." I enplaned

"Like what sort of Random things?" Wakko asked.

"Going to Italy, getting my stomach pierced and my back tattooed, Maybe going paragliding and getting attacked by eagles" I laughed as spoke. Good gosh I love Jen.

"What did Matt want from you?" Simon asked. I shrugged. I never really understood it.

"He just said that he wanted me. I always figured it was because of the beat that he made with Bugs and Daffy."

"So the fact that is this happing again" Simon started

"Scared the living daylights out of me" I finished. "And now you are dragged into this whole thing. I don't know what is going on but I don't think it is a good thing." I said.

"Well it has to be a good thing. You get to meat us!" Dot Stood up and walked over to me and Simon. I smiled again. Wakko and Yakko did the same.

"And if something happens I'm sure that we can get by it. April might kill us for doing something so amazing with out her but she is just going to have to live." Simon said

"Who is April?" Yakko asked

"April is Simon and my best friend. The three of us are like family. Ken, Simon and April. The three amigos" I said.

"Usually if you see one of use the other two are not far behind. But April can't work here this summer. But that is the only time we are really apart" Simon said.

"You all are not related then you have to be apart at night." Dot said.

I shook my head.

"We do sleepovers. Our parents think nothing of it. While we are here my mom will assume that I am either at Simon's house or April's. And Simon's mom will think the same. The only thing that might show something is off is the fact that April is not with us." I explained.

"And your parents let you do co Ed sleepovers?" Yakko asked

"Yeah. We don't do anything. Most of the time we watch movies, or homework or something." Simon chimed in. The door opened and we watched as Bugs and Daffy walked in the room again. Bugs waved a peace of paper around.

"Ehh Ken. I think you may want to see this." Bugs said. I looked over at the two of them. Oh I have a really bad feeling about this.


End file.
